1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a jack bracket and to a process for producing it.
2. Related Art of the Invention
A bracket and a process of the generic type are known from DE 195 28 309 C2. The bracket described in that document is formed from a sheet-metal shell structure and has attachment regions, by way of which it is secured by spot-welding to a lower sill region. At its other end, the welded shell structure has an opening into which a plastic stopper is fitted, the plastic stopper having an indentation into which a pin of a jack can be inserted. The shell structure of the bracket is relatively complex to produce in terms of process engineering and apparatus, on account of its multi-part nature. Furthermore, its design has to be specifically adapted, in a complex way, to the introduction of forces into the bracket when a vehicle is being jacked up, so that the structure is prevented from buckling as a result of overloading.
DE 840 055 C shows a device for loading, towing and the like motor vehicles, which is arranged in the floor region of the motor vehicle. The device serves the purpose of enabling the vehicle to be transported away or moved to a completely different location in a simple way. For this purpose, two cross-beams of the body are reconfigured in such a manner that they conceal attachment means to which a hook can be attached from the outside. A crane or similarly heavy and extensive lifting apparatus is required to lift the motor vehicle. According to FIGS. 4, 6, 8, 10 and 12, the cross-beam is welded to a longitudinal beam. As shown in FIG. 12, a cover is arranged at that end of a hollow profiled section formed by the cross-beam which is close to the sill.
DE-A-1096227 has disclosed a bracket for a jack which is formed from a hollow profiled section in the form of a tube section. For this purpose, the document shows a sleeve-like stopper which guides the jack. The stopper has an aperture of considerable cross section, and the jack penetrates all the way through it.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,915 just shows a stopper for a lifting platform to bear against a motor vehicle body, with the stopper merely being pressed into an opening in a metal body panel. The stopper acts as the receiving element.